malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Seregahl
The Seregahl, also known as the Wrath Wielders, were the five Toblakai gods of the Tarthenal.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.497/498Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.156 They were not worshiped by the Tarthenal to draw their attention and blessings, but instead sacrifices were performed to turn their gazes away and keep them from manifesting.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.878 When the Tarthenal were conquered by the Kingdom of Lether, their last acts were to die defending their shrines, terrified not of the attackers, but of the unleashing of their own gods.Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.580 In Midnight Tides ] The Seregahl were imprisoned within the Azath Tower of Letheras since the time of the K'Chain Che'Malle.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.156 When the tower began to die near the time of the Seventh Closure, they began killing their fellow prisoners while warning Kettle, the Azath House's guardian, that they would kill her when they escaped.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.308Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.426/429 Despite their power, they avoided the furious Sheltatha Lore while the god of the Jheck, known as The Pack, escaped the slaughter because of its speed.Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.429Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.718 Kettle told Bugg of the Seregahl's plans and Tehol Beddict's manservant tried to think of a way to stop their escape.Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.428-429 The House itself worked on releasing the bonds of Silchas Ruin, a powerful captive but one who might help its cause.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.155-156 On one of Bugg's visits with Kettle, the Seregahl spoke to him and attempted to dominate his mind. But they were appalled by what they found there and quickly relinquished. Bugg called the gods Toblakai and warned them that killing Kettle would unleash the Forkrul Assail hiding within her.Midnight Tides, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.615-616 On the day of the Seventh Closure, Bugg secured the help of Iron Bars to face the Seregahl. The Crimson Guardsman arrived just in time for the Seregahl to emerge from the ground. They were described as five huge figures, their flesh darkened by peat and their skin mapped by the tracks of countless roots. Their dangling hair was the colour of copper and their skin was hard thick over muscle that was tough as wood. They each carried massive two-handed swords of black, polished wood.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.708Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.716-717 When Iron Bars faced the Seregahl, he told them that he had already killed the Pack that day. They let slip that the Pack had previously escaped their own efforts due to the Pack's speed.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.866/868 Having been diminished and held at bay by Iron Bars and Corlo, the Seregahl were eventually killed by Silchas Ruin and the half-Tarthenal, Ublala Pung.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.881/882, 892-894, 914 In Fall of Light It was revealed that the Seregahl had been Thel Akai warriors who had foresworn all family ties and who were held in contempt by other Thel Akai who felt that the Seregahl had '' 'slain their own honour' ''. They demanded to be the vanguard of the army against death. It transpired that they had faced Haut a number of times sharing, as Haut put it, '' 'opposing victories' ''.Fall of Light, Chapter 6, UK HB p.160/161 In order to possibly get rid of the unwelcome Seregahl whilst at the same time providing necessary power to an Azath House, Hood challenged them to enter its yard to prove themselves worthy of the vanguard. The Azath had already claimed nine of Haut and Hood's kin in the past and they hoped that their kin would deal with the eleven Seregahl. Fall of Light, Chapter 13, UK HB p.391-393 The Seregahl were severely mauled in the attack on the Azath with five of them being claimed by the Azath and another one slain by Siltanys Hes Erekol as they re-emerged. One of the previously trapped Jaghut, Gethol, escaped and told Hood that he thought the five would be enough.Fall of Light, Chapter 13, UK HB p.398/399 Notes and references Category:Gods Category:Tarthenal